


Overwhelmed Cuddles

by togqmi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togqmi/pseuds/togqmi
Summary: Kazuichi is having a pretty tough day. Soon he's crying on the couch. Fuyuhiko comes home and comforts him  more than ever.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Overwhelmed Cuddles

Kazuichi wasn’t an overly sensitive person or at least he didn’t think so. Yes, he cried when he spilt milk but, that was just a normal reaction. Right??? Though he never cried too hard it was usually just a few tears then he was done. 

However today he was on the couch in his shared apartment with his boyfriend sobbing his eyes out. Why, you may ask? Well, maybe it was when his favorite character died in the American show he was watching, maybe when he fell over trying to go down the stairs, or when he was building a motorcycle and couldn’t get the mechanics right (turns out he was just missing pieces). It probably was a mix of all 3 of those but the thing that made him snap was the text he got from Gundam “You know Soda you’re being kinda annoying”. 

Gundam wasn’t his enemy for Sonia anymore. Kazuichi was happy with Fuyuhiko and Gundam was happy with whoever he had. Gundam and Soda were actually really good friends and felt super close so maybe that’s why he was so upset. Kazuichi sat on his couch sobbing. He knew it was for a dumb reason but he kept crying. No matter how hard he tried to stop the tears just kept coming. Rolling, rolling, rolling. He felt like a dumb baby, he kinda was being one but hey! A man can’t control his emotions.

He placed his phone down and just kept sobbing with his legs clutched to his chest. Kazuichi was probably just overwhelmed with all the horrible things that happened to him today. Good thing Fuyuhiko, his boyfriend had just got home and was messing with the keys to try and get inside. Once Fuyuhiko successfully got home he quickly took his shoes and hat off. He didn’t notice his boyfriend crying on the couch until he got to the living room.

“Hey, Kazu- wait what the fuck are you okay” Fuyuhiku spit out once he saw his boyfriend bawling on the couch. This comment made Soda start crying even harder. “Oh shit! I’m so sorry” Fuyuhiku quickly stated when he realized he made his boyfriend cry even harder. See, Kuzuryu was used to Soda crying a few tears every week or so. However he was very much not used to him full out bawling. He decided to sit down next to his sobbing boyfriend and ask a very common question “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Soda shrugged and mumbled out “Y-you’ll think it’s dumb.” Fuyuhiku smiled sadly and hugged his boyfriend. Kuzuryu wasn’t the best at contact or comforting but he wanted to do anything in his power to make his lover feel better. He started rubbing circles on his lover’s back “I promise I won’t think its dumb. I mean you don’t have to tell me but I won’t be able to say anything helpful if you don’t tell me.” He continued to rub circles into Soda’s back after claiming that.

Soda finally hugged back and tucked his head into Fuyuhiku’s neck and whispered “I’ll tell you later I just need a minute.” Despite their height difference the both of them fit well together. Granted, Soda had to bend down a lot and stick his back out though, he didn’t mind, he was just happy he had someone he loved and he loved him back.

Soda started thinking about everything again. His eyes swelled with more tears and then came pouring. Fuyuhiku was shocked by the sudden feeling of even more tears on his shoulder. “Hey, hey, it’s okay.. I promise I’m here” He confirmed by starting to brush Kazuichi’s hair with his fingertips. “Can we go to the bed?” Kazuichi suddenly breathed out through the sobs. “Huh?” Fuyuhiku questioned back. Soda was a pretty fast talker already so Kuzuryu had to get used to it but since it was so sudden and quiet the words definitely needed to be repeated. “Can we go to the bed? To cuddle I mean” Kazuichi reasked plenty louder.

This time Fuyuhiku heard him “Yes of course!!” Fuyuhiku quickly jumped up and took Kazuichi by the hand and walked him to their room. They both hopped on to the sort of risen bed and got under the covers. Fuyuhiku took the first move by going closer to Soda and wrapping his arms around his neck. Then, by placing his leg over Kazuichi and starting to comb through his bright pink already messed up hair. 

After maybe 5 minutes of just cuddling and Fuyuhiku just playing with Kazuichi’s hair. Kuzuryu decided to get on top of Souda and check if he was still crying. He saw that Kazuichi had stopped sobbing and now only had one or two tears still running down. Damn, how bad was Kazuichi hurt? It couldn’t have been that bad. “Are you ready to talk now?” Fuyuhiku asked kind of aggressively but Soda knew he was trying to be nice. 

“Mhm..” he mumbled signaling he was ready to talk. “Okay, I’m listening.” Fuyuhiku confirmed even though it was extremely obvious by the way he was staring at his boyfriend. “Well, myfavoritecharacterdiedintheAmericanshowIwaswatchingthenIfellovertryingtogodownthestairsthenIwasbuildingamotorcycleandIcouldn’tgetthemechanicsrightthensomeonecalledmeannoyingandIthinkI’mreallyjustoverwhelmed” Soda rapidly sniffled out that explanation. This time Kuzuryu knew exactly what he said.

He knew what he said but he didn’t know what to do. Should he say he was sorry? Should he kill whoever hurt his boyfriend? Nah… he decided to lay back down next to Soda and hug him and start rubbing his back again. Then Kuzuryu responded with “I know you’re overwhelmed and that sucks but please remember I’ll always be here. I don’t think you’re annoying and I love you.” Lastly he kissed Soda’s forehead and stuck his head into his shoulder.

Soda quickly hugged him back tightly and whispered “I love you too” into Kuzuryu’s neck. They laid there for the next 20 minutes or so just cuddling and shifting and enjoying each other's company. Kazuichi had calmed down and stopped crying at least 10 minutes ago and had been thinking for a while. He started to think about some of the things that happened again however he didn’t get upset or start crying again.

He just would hug his boyfriend tighter and smile gratefully about how much he was glad he had such an amazing boyfriend. Afterwards, he thought of an outstanding idea. To watch a movie? No. Play games? No. Then what? Get ice cream of course!! Soda thought about it some more. Did he really want ice cream? Well yeah duh but he wanted something else to go with it. Subsequently, he had the best idea ever… a root beer float of course!! 

“Hey, Fuyu can I ask you a question?” “Yeah sure what do you need?” “Can we make rootbeer floats?” Soda eagerly asked “We have root beer in the fridge and vanilla ice cream in the freezer so it’s perfect!!” He continued on. Fuyuhiko was happy that Kazuichi was feeling and he knew it would make him feel better to have a root beer float so he came up with his final decision: “Yeah fine, as long as I get one too.” 

Soda jumped up in excitement and pulled Fuyuhiko out of bed to the kitchen. That's when it hit both of them…

They were happy and only wanted each other. No matter how hard it was throughout the day coming home and seeing each other made everything better.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! i know kuzusoda isnt that well know but i still love them so i had to write a fic and also if there's any spelling errors i am so sorry i suck at spelling and catching my mistakes so yeah sorries


End file.
